


Let Me Show You

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Nipple Piercing, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets his nipples pierced and shows Zayn why he should get his pierced too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Zayn's new chest selfie and all of the anons I got about nipple kink fics. I tried to incorporate as many of them as I could into one fic, so hopefully it is okay.
> 
> I don't think this fic qualifies for a pain kink tag, but I do mention sore nipples a bit so there might be slight pain kink? I'm not really sure.

Liam hasn’t been home in quite a few months, traveling country to country for work and he has missed it, being home. He has missed his dogs running around and curling beside his legs, and the scent of those candles his Mum had given to him when he had moved in, something he hadn’t realized was starting to smell a lot like home until he found them at that little market in some country he can barely remember. He has even missed the foxgloves that he can see out of his bedroom window and hotel sheets aren’t quite as soft and comforting as the ones on his own bed.

Liam doesn’t even like them half as much as his own, because they don’t come with a hard body and soft lips, or coarse palms itching up underneath his cotton shirt slowly, a little bit farther up every time a gentle tongue that tastes like morning coffee slides between Liam’s lips.  Coarse hair tickles at his chin and Zayn’s nose knocks against his, but just right every time one of them angles their head differently to kiss deeper.

Liam has missed a lot of things about not being home, but he can’t even argue the fact that it has been Zayn he has missed most. Because as much as he likes this house, he can feel home in whatever building he is in, in any place anywhere in the world, as long as Zayn is right next to him.

“Liam,” Zayn murmurs softly, hands warming to his sides to push the material of his shirt up into his armpits. His legs are tight around Liam’s waist, his body rocking gently down against him like he is eager for them to get on with this but at the same time, he wants to take it slow. His eyes are still heavy with sleep, though he has been awake long enough to make them both coffee.  

Liam only hums back in response, cupping the back of Zayn’s neck to bring their lips back together. They have talked and skyped and whatever, you name it, over the past few months but there is nothing like actually having Zayn against his chest, their lips slotted together in that way that always makes Liam feel like they were made to be pressed together.

He has missed hearing how vocal Zayn can be, though it always starts off as soft whimpers and whispered moans. The cameras and phones do little justice, and arousal twists down Liam’s spine with every quiet moan muffled against his lips.

“Why did you even sleep with this?” Zayn mumbles breathlessly against his lips, tugging at the shirt before pushing back so his bum rests flat against him. Liam moans quietly, arching up with him because he is hard underneath his briefs, throbbing underneath Zayn’s bum after just a few small touches and kisses.

He has been deprived, okay, and Zayn has always done things to him that no one else has - like made him hard with just a look, or a graze of a finger against his skin.

“Dunno,” Liam murmurs distractedly, peppering a kiss to Zayn’s lips before he pulls back enough to let Zayn pull the material over his head. He presses a palm to the bottom of Zayn’s spine, aligning their hips perfectly as he tickles gentle fingers at Zayn’s skin.

“Babe,” Zayn huffs out, gripping his jaw gently to tilt his head back. Liam inhales deeply, taking in the expanse of Zayn’s eyelashes as he looks down between them, the flush taking over his skin and the way his lips look swollen and slick already. “When did you get that?”

Zayn drags a thumb across Liam’s bottom lip as his gaze flickers back to Liam’s face, something dark in his eyes that makes Liam want to roll them back against the sheets. He can feel Zayn’s hand sliding over the bulk of his chest muscle before his finger flicks out, smoothing across the bead ring that hugs tight to Liam’s nipple.

“Oh,” Liam moans quietly, a jitter of arousal shooting through him as Zayn does it again, touching him cautiously, experimentally like he is fascinated by the new addition to Liam’s body. “After I left.”

Zayn pulls back, brows furrowing at him and it is oddly adorable the way his lips pout out before he drags his thumb across the bud harder this time, though still gentle like he is afraid of hurting Liam. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It is a surprise,” Liam murmurs, lips quirking up as he smooths his palms up Zayn’s spine. His skin feels cool to the touch, as his back is exposed to the cool air around them and he shivers slightly, pressing down closer to Liam. “Hopefully a surprise that you like?”

“Yeah. Why did you get them?” Zayn asks again, hips rolling down against his like he can’t resist doing so. He tilts Liam’s head back farther, nibbling at his bottom lip and only watching Liam’s lips part around a quiet moan as his cloth covered prick rubs against Zayn’s bum.

He wonders if they can pick up where they left off from the night before, both of them drugged up on each other, adrenaline coursing through them before they crashed because Liam was exhausted from his flight. Zayn had come too soon, with two fingers snug past his rim, pressing against that bundle of nerves and Liam’s lips marking up his hips. Liam had been right behind him because the sound Zayn had let out when he came had been a mix of surprised and overwhelmed, and Liam swears it is the prettiest sound Zayn has ever made.

Liam pushes past the hold Zayn has on him to gentle his lips against Zayn’s throat. “Let me show you.”

He hears Zayn huff out as he drags a hand around him to rest against his chest. Liam has always had a thing for his nipples being touched, though he has practically bitten his bottom lip off to keep in the noises that always build in his chest whenever Zayn had teased them before. Not that he is embarrassed by it or anything, because Zayn makes him feel more comfortable than anyone else, but Zayn and him always fight each other across the sheets, both too focused on trying to please the other one more than themselves.

Liam kisses softly down his chest as he rolls his fingers over the hardening bud, just a gentle glide over them before he teases, rolling the pad of his fingers around them and grazing his nail over them as he kisses at the wings under Zayn’s collarbone. The man in his lap lets out a small whimper as he drags his nail across them again, fingers gripping into Liam’s hair as he feels his body tip back some to allow Liam to move his lips farther.

He collects spit at the tip of his tongue as he hovers his mouth over where his finger dances across Zayn’s left nipple. He has beefed up some since the last time Liam had been with him, and it kind of takes his breath away the way his pec curves as he pulls Liam’s face closer to his chest.

“Show me?” Zayn whispers as Liam looks up at him, parting his lips to flick out the spit against his nipple. His tongue rolls around the bud before he sucks softly, his own eyes fluttering shut at the moan Zayn lets out.

He hadn’t been sure if Zayn had a thing for his nipples being touched, because he always whimpers and moans no matter where Liam’s hands or mouth are, as long as they are _somewhere_ on him. But the way he trembles against Liam as he sucks and bites at the one, tells Liam he does.

“Oh,” Zayn murmurs as Liam flattens his tongue against him, dragging over the swelling skin before moving to the other. “That’s why.”

Liam presses his grin against Zayn’s right, being a bit rougher with his teeth as his hand rolls against the other one, gently tweaking and pinching at it as he eyes up at his boyfriend to see his reaction.

It is absolutely beautiful, the way Zayn’s eyes clench closed and his head tilts back, showing off the thick of his neck and the tendons winding up it. He stiffens in Liam’s lap, hips pressed down hard against his own that Liam can feel the way his prick twitches against his own as he lets out a sound that outdoes the sound he had made last night. Zayn always outdoes himself, overwhelming Liam more than he had ever thought possible and Liam is kind of in love with it.

“Just, keep,” Zayn moans quietly, pressing on the back of Liam’s head when he tries to move his head away to mouth at the skin across his chest. He wants to spend as much time as possible on Zayn’s skin, wanting to mark it up and make up for the last few months of being without him. Zayn looks flustered, completely fucked out just from a few moments spent on his nipples, whining and squirming in Liam’s lap.

“Want me dick in you babe,” Liam groans quietly, rolling his hips upwards against him so Zayn can feel how hard he has made him. “Though we could try - I heard this thing…”

“What?” Zayn breathes, voice tight before he hisses out as Liam pinches his nipple again. It is obscene looking, reddened and slicked with spit and Liam wonders how sore he is, if he likes the slight pain that comes from the sensitivity.

“Some people,” Liam murmurs, tilting his head towards Zayn’s. “Can come just from nipple stimulation.”

Zayn drags a hand down his chest to roll over the metal ring again, eyes darting down between them like he wants to see the way his finger looks against it. He drags the ring down only a bit, barely any but it tugs at Liam’s sensitive nipple enough that he groans out. “Have you?”

Liam grabs at the back of Zayn’s head, dragging their lips together because he feels like he could burst if he doesn’t kiss him soon. He kisses him eagerly, coaxing his lips apart with his tongue so he can lick at Zayn’s and taste the sounds that roll off of it.

He bites at Zayn’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth as he slides his palm over Zayn’s nipple, using the heel of his hand to rub against it. Zayn whines quietly in his throat, head tilting back as Liam scrapes his lips across his cheek.

“No,” Liam murmurs, nipping at Zayn’s jaw, hands rubbing down his sides. He has tried plenty of times, but he always gives up after a while and wraps his other hand around himself to finish himself off. “But I thought maybe you could - y’know, since you’ve come without me touching y’dick before, babe.”

Zayn moans quietly like he is remembering too, how Liam had teased him for hours before he came with Liam’s palms sliding against his inner thighs and his prick rubbing between his cheeks, before Liam could dick into him like he had planned. He doesn’t mind it, too overwhelmed by Zayn’s reactions in bed to care if he comes too quickly.

“Fuck me first,” Zayn suggests, tugging on the ring gently again. Liam grips his bum roughly, teeth bruising against the column of his throat because he can’t help it. Zayn sounds soft and breathless, but his words are obscene, shooting down to Liam’s navel. He had heard getting his nipples pierced would increase his sensitivity, and he had played with them one night on the phone with Zayn after they had healed, but it is nothing compared to the sparks that ignite inside of him when Zayn touches him. Always better, when it is Zayn’s hands on him instead of his own -

“Liam,” Zayn moans quietly, shifting his hips back though Liam grips onto him. He kisses Liam gently, giggling quietly against his mouth until Liam finally lets him go. “Fuck me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes, hands loose against Zayn’s body as he watches the other man turn around in his lap, arching forward some as he wraps his legs back around Liam’s thighs. He is gorgeous like this too, the expanse of skin across his back, stretching across the muscles of his shoulders that are definitely more defined since the last time Liam had seen them in person. The curve of his spine and the way it dips right before the small curve of his bum as he bends forward, elbows digging into the mattress around Liam’s legs.

Liam tugs on the briefs without finesse, eager to see the smooth skin underneath, marred by purpled bruises his mouth had left behind the night before. He drags them down Zayn’s thighs before he palms at Zayn’s arse, gently kneading and spreading him with arousal coursing through his fingertips, making his touch a bit rougher than he means to be.

Zayn doesn’t mind, only moaning softly as he shifts his hips back against Liam’s touch, knees shifting against the sheets. “Gonna or -?

“Play with yourself,” Liam murmurs as he drags a dry thumb between Zayn’s cheeks. He presses against his hole gently, taking in the little resistance before he brings his thumb to his lips. “Your nipples, babe.”

Zayn moans roughly, his weight shifting to one arm, elbow digging into the mattress and it is maddening the way he doesn’t hesitate to listen. Liam slicks his fingers with spit as he watches the way Zayn tweaks at his nipple, letting out a loud hiss as he pinches too hard.

“Careful,” Liam murmurs, dragging his spit slicked fingers back against Zayn’s hole. He eases them against the rim slowly, wanting to take his time but his cock pushes out drops of precome, twitching under the material and he is afraid that it is going to be him who comes too soon this time, before he can finally feel Zayn wrapped around him after all of these months.

Zayn is a masterpiece, overwhelmingly amazing in the way he works back against Liam’s fingers, moaning shamelessly as he twists and rubs at his nipple. A flush takes over his back, a sheen of sweat starting to collect at his spine, his muscles flexing under his skin every time he moans out into the quiet room.

The sounds in Liam’s throat get stuck as he works out the resistance, curling and scissoring his fingers in no time before Zayn is whispering out for a third. His moans are pinched sounding, edged with the sound of pain but he doesn’t stop touching himself, working his fingers over the swell of his bud and Liam is eager to see them purpled and bruised later on.

Liam gentles his lips to the bottom of spine as he eases his fingers out once he can feel that Zayn is ready, pushing up some though it is awkward and difficult, but he just needs to tug his briefs down some, to finally free his prick which aches to be touched underneath the material. There is an eagerness in him that is hard to bare, and he digs his fingers into Zayn’s hip as his cock smacks wetly against his navel.

“Fuck, come on, babe.”

Zayn doesn’t hesitate to push back, stitching his spine to Liam’s chest as Liam’s palms drag across his front, exploring his sweaty skin and mouthing at the nape of his neck. His prick presses against Zayn’s bum, and he moans out when Zayn presses down against him as he tangles out of the briefs that hug his knees.

Liam has missed everything about Zayn, but this - right now at least, he has missed this the most. The feel of Zayn sinking down onto him, clenching tight around his prick, the room filling with huffed out breaths as Zayn works himself down. The roll of his belly as he hunches forward and how it flexes under Liam’s palms.

He is sensitive all over, from the way his pierced nipples drag against Zayn’s back when Zayn bottoms out and sinks against back against him, the warmth of his skin burning against his own. Liam drags his hands up his belly, mouthing at his jaw as Zayn adjusts before pulling back up.

“Can I?” Liam huffs out, teasing a nail over Zayn’s nipple, worried he may be too sensitive from the way Zayn lets out a shattered breath and his back tenses, thighs tightening around Liam as he eases himself back down onto Liam.

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes, grinding down against him. “Liam, please - yeah.”

Liam muffles his groan against Zayn’s neck as he digs his nails into his sensitive skin, trying to be careful but hoping he can mimic the way the bead ring feels pierced into his own. Zayn moans out loudly, hips moving up at a quicker pace than a moment ago.

“Like it?” Liam grunts out, warming his hands down Zayn’s belly again. He slides them to his inner thighs, spreading them as Zayn arches forward for a better momentum to ride him. He gentles his nails against his skin - this place, the inside of his thighs, Liam knows to be a sensitive spot for Zayn. Zayn is always so loud when Liam mouths at them, when he digs his fingers into them to keep them spread as he dicks into him.

(And Liam loves them too, loves the way he can see the finger shaped bruises and crescent tattoos staining his skin when they lounge around the house afterwards, a lazy grin always on Zayn’s face like he feels drugged off Liam’s prick.)

“Yeah,” Zayn whimpers, covering Liam’s hands with his own, pulling up so far he nearly pulls off, clenching around the head before he sinks back down. Liam watches between them, moaning at the sight of Zayn stretched around him, swallowing his length until Liam can only see the base of his prick. “Maybe I should get mine done.”

Liam presses on the top of Zayn’s spine, pressing him closer to the mattress as he pushes up, a firm hand on Zayn’s hip. He dicks into Zayn slowly, dragging out his thrusts gently before thrusting in roughly and grinding forward, trying to rub the head against that ball of nerves that makes pleasure wave through the muscles at Zayn’s back.

Zayn’s fingers clench at the sheets above his head, his forehead pressed against the mattress as he tries to keep himself held up, hips rolling back to meet each one of Liam’s thrusts. His eyes clench closed, lips parted around a moan and his face looks like pure bliss, beautiful - and Liam has missed it so much it hurts.

“Oh god,” Zayn moans, pressing his chest closer to the mattress. “Feels good - sore babe, the sheets rubbing -”

His words break off as he moans out, brows pushing together in pleasure and his hips jerking back against Liam’s. Liam steadies him with firm palms, gripping his arse cheeks to spread them enough so he can see each time his dick disappears between them.

Zayn is close, he can tell by the way he clenches around him, the way his thighs jerk wider, sinking himself lower against the mattress and Liam strokes deeper, planting his chest against Zayn’s back to stitch him against the mattress, to steady him when the tremble in his limbs becomes too much.

“Come baby,” Liam moans into his ear, teeth digging at the lobe as he smacks his hips forward. It is obscene, the sounds filling the room. The slick sound of sex, Zayn’s hitched off moans and Liam’s deeper ones, mixing in with the fast creak of the bed, a steady rhythm. “Wanna feel you come, Zayn -”

“Close,” Zayn promises as Liam drags a hand up his arm to link their fingers together, careful to press his elbow into the mattress to hold him up some and not let his weight heavy onto Zayn too much. He doesn’t move back too far though, still needing Zayn’s skin touching his as much as possible, and for his nipples to trace against his shoulders.

Zayn comes with Liam’s name rolling off his tongue, fingers squeezing around Liam’s and hips pressing up against his. He trembles, body jerking up against Liam’s and down against the mattress like he isn’t sure what he wants to feel more, the way his prick nuts off against the sheets or the feel of Liam filling him up, pressed deep inside as he grinds off.

“Roll over,” Liam gasps as he pulls his hips back abruptly, the idea in his head nearly making his orgasm rip from him too soon. Zayn complies, his whole face reddened and sweaty, lips purpled from biting them and his nipples -

They too are purpled a bit, though mostly red and puffy, with tiny crescent shapes marking up the skin around them. Liam knees his way up Zayn’s chest, fingers curling around his length before he strokes off.

Zayn’s eyes go wide when he realizes, head tilting back as he smoothes his hands up the back of Liam’s thighs. Liam slides his palm over his own, gentling over the piercing and trying to be a tease but he is too close, his prick throbbing against his palm as he fucks into his fist.

He coats Zayn’s chest, come collecting at his nipples and across the ink stained to his skin. It is messy, the way drops stick to his neck and pool at the dip between his collarbones and _fuck_ , he hadn’t thought he would be so overwhelmed by how good Zayn looks like this but he _is_.

“Oh fuck,” Liam moans, shifting back so his softening cock, drags against Zayn’s belly. Zayn giggles out breathlessly, fingers coming up to roll Liam’s spunk across his nipple. He digs his teeth into his bottom lip, hissing out gently before Liam covers his mouth with his own.

He encloses Zayn’s head with his arms, carding fingers through his hair as he licks into his mouth slowly. A gentle kiss, just as passionate but losing the eagerness as their bodies come down from the high. Zayn still whimpers against his lips, and Liam can feel his fingers pressed between their chests, Liam’s chest now sticky with come too.

“Okay?” Liam breathes, pulling back some so his lips only rub against Zayn’s.

Zayn nods. He looks soft, eyes fluttering against his cheekbones and the bright red of his cheeks fading into a calmer pink, his silver tipped hair a fluff of a mess around his head. “Sore,” he mumbles, lips quirking up and eyes finding Liam.

Liam grins, smacking a kiss to Zayn’s lips before he trails then down his skin, fingers sliding up his arms to tug them above his head so he will stop touching himself. Come collects at Liam’s lips and he only moans softly, insync with the one Zayn lets out as he grazes his teeth over the curve of his pec.

He is gentle when he kisses over Zayn’s nipple, humming softly in his throat like he can take the soreness away with just a press of his lips. Zayn whimpers quietly, his wrists pressing against Liam’s hold, a weak attempt at trying to break free as Liam rolls his tongue across him.

“We can go tomorrow,” Liam murmurs, moving across his chest towards the other. “Or when they are no longer sore. Get ‘em pierced, if you want.”

Zayn laughs, pushing up his legs to trap Liam between his knees, back squirming against the sheets. “Yeah, babe. Got any other new kinks you want to teach me until then?”

Liam moans as he sucks softly at the skin of his chest, mind whirring with a million things at once. With everything, everything possible that he wants to do with Zayn. It is too long of a list, one that will take forever to finish.

“Actually,” Liam says, releasing Zayn’s wrists so he can plant his palms on the mattress on either side of Zayn’s head. He grins, hunching forward to press their foreheads together. “We will go next week or summat, since you’re not leaving this bed until then.”

Zayn huffs out a laugh, cupping Liam’s cheeks. “Deal,” he whispers before bringing their lips back together.

+*

"Babe, pay attention."

Liam looks up from where he has been staring at his own hand, palming at the bulge underneath his joggers. It is difficult to stop touching himself when he has Zayn's voice in his ear, low and thick with arousal as he talks about all the things he would be doing to Liam if they were together right now. And he can't look at Zayn, because it makes it even more difficult to stop touching himself. 

"I wanna show you something."

Liam looks up then, keeping his palm between his legs as he takes in Zayn on the computer screen. It isn't the best quality (nothing is when compared to seeing Zayn in person), but at least the video doesn't keep cutting out like it had done last week, and Zayn's voice isn't skipping here and there. He can tell Zayn is on their bed, resting against the headboard with the pillows bunched up behind his back. 

"What's that, babe?" Liam teases, nibbling at his bottom lip as he too shifts back against the hotel bed. He is due home soon, thankfully, and this time he actually gets to stay home for more than just a week or two at a time. 

"Are you ready?"

Liam wrinkles his nose as he snorts, nodding his head. Excitement curls down his spine, anticipation settling in his lower belly because Zayn always surprises him with something obscene that makes him feel like he could burst because of it. Last week it was a video sent to his phone while he had been at a meeting, taken at an odd angle just to capture the way Zayn's dildo sank between his cheeks and Zayn is truly going to ruin him one day. 

Zayn stares at the camera for a moment before he shifts up, fingers curling underneath his shirt before he tugs it off of his head. Liam is confused for a moment, though he doesn't mind Zayn shirtless - it drives him a bit wild and he could look at his bare torso a million times over and still feel the same way he did the first time, every time.

"See?" Zayn says, dragging his hand down his chest and oh. 

 _OH_. 

"Fuck babe," Liam groans, cupping his prick through the material of his joggers as he eyes the barbel pierced through Zayn's nipple. The computer light reflects off of it, and Liam can see the way Zayn pushes on it gently, moaning softly though it seems deafening in his headphones. "Look at you."

Zayn bites around his grin, wiggling his eyebrows some and Liam wishes the video was better quality so he can see the red he knows is highlighting Zayn's cheeks. "Wanted to wait until they healed until I showed you. Got 'em after you left and um, last night I was trying out that thing you told me about? After we got off of the phone?"

"What's that?" Liam asks, though his voice is overwhelmed because he knows what Zayn means. He just can't imagine it, Zayn playing with the barbels, teasing at his nipples instead of touching his prick to see if he can come from just that. He can't imagine it because his mind can't process something that obscene -

"Coming from nipple stimulation," Zayn murmurs, rolling the pads of his fingers against his nipple. He moans loudly, lips parting obscenely and his other hand disappears from the bottom of the screen where Liam can't see. "Wanna show you how I did it."

Liam huffs out an overwhelmed sound, clenching his eyes closed. "Babe, please show me that."

Zayn giggles quietly at how desperate Liam sounds probably, adjusting the computer screen before he pushes it farther down his legs, so Liam can see the way his prick curves towards his belly. (Because of course the bloody obscene bastard started their Skype date without any clothes on.)

"On one condition," Zayn starts, teasing his fingers up his belly. "You do it f'me when you get home, make me come just by touching my nipples."

"Fuck," Liam moans, reaching up to touch his own piercing, mimicking the way Zayn rolls his fingers against his. "Deal, definitely a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/zippIekink) if you need it!


End file.
